


You're Not What I Expected

by jiwonsbindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, No Smut, Soulmates, first au, not that good, strange work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwonsbindaeyo/pseuds/jiwonsbindaeyo
Summary: Hanbin dreams of Jiwon every day but has never met him. His mother tells him of the possibilities of soulmates, leading him to believe that Jiwon might be his soulmate. Every single day, he dreams of Jiwon saving him in his dreams, being there for him. until Hanbin meets Jiwon, and Jiwon is completely different from his dreams. He still decides to get to know him because Jiwon is (literally) the man of his dreams. When reality and expectations are vastly different, is it still possible to be soulmates?
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have never used AO3 before so here I am figuring things out. My chapters will probably be pretty short and I don't proofread so please do ignore any errors (even though I use Grammarly hehe) Sorry if this turns out to be trash I honestly don't know what to include so I'm thinking as I write hehe.
> 
> Apparently, there isn't a lot of soulmates au around so I'm really just adding this into the mix!!

As Hanbin jolted awake, he still felt the ghost of a hand on his wrist. Shaking his wrist, he stared at the ceiling, seemingly unable to dissociate with the dream he just had. ‘It’s him again’, Hanbin thought to himself, thinking back to the dream he just had. 

This has been going on for a while, Hanbin dreaming of this mysterious man he has never met. His dreams seemed to be something of a different universe, where he had been in different situations. The only thing that remained the same was that whenever he needed someone, the same man appeared in his dreams, as if to save him. He always woke up before he could ask for his name, and he barely remembers speaking to him. However, what remained prevalent was this tattoo on his back, extending to his neck and chest. It peeked out of his shirt when he wore V-neck shirts, the thorn tattoo, and admittedly it was hot as hell. Hanbin has since been looking out for anyone with the same tattoo, even going as far to stare at people’s chests, to no luck.

He spoke to his mother about these dreams, and his mother briefly told him about parallel universes and the superstitions surrounding these. He could still hear her words echoing in his head, about the different possibilities. These theories weren’t strange, he always knew his mother to be somewhat of a superstitious person. However, when his mother lowered her voice and told him about the possibility of soulmates, somehow, that felt like a dangerous secret that should have never been shared with him.

“They believed in the possibilities of a soulmate, our ancestors, but never managed to confirm the existence of it.” She looked around, lowering her already whispered voice. “They believed that parallel universes existed, and if you were with your soulmate in most of it, all the universes want to align. So, you’ll start to dream of your soulmate. You’ll never see his face, or remember his voice. It’ll just be something small, something about him that you just know he’s your soulmate. They believe that your dreams? That’s you and him, in another parallel universe.” She sounded crazy, but her serious face made Hanbin want to believe her. 

She looked at him, her features seemingly softening just from looking at him. “I know I sound crazy, especially to believe in soulmates and parallel universes. But you have to understand, this was believed to be a blessing, only bestowed onto few in the world. No one understands how this gift was given, it’s not genetics, neither is it a physical gift by the Gods. What they understood was that this was how soulmates found each other. So, if you were to have this dream, that means, somewhere in the world, your soulmate is having the same dream. I know you’re a hopeless romantic, but you have to understand, these are parallel universes. This means that in this world, your soulmate might not have the same personalities.” She explained, looking at her son. She knew her warnings would fall onto deaf ears but hoped that to some extent, Hanbin would listen to her warnings and not expect the boy to hold onto high expectations of the man of his dreams.

Hanbin seemed to have stopped paying attention to what his mother said, after her whole spiel about soulmates. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of soulmates, he spent his entire life, having teachers, governors, people around him in general telling him that soulmates do not exist. In his world, everyone gets married for the sole purpose of procreating, marriage was merely a transaction. This probably explained why his mother spoke of soulmates like they were co-conspirators. 

That’s what began his search for the man of his dreams, where he started creepily looking at men for longer than necessary, hoping for the tattoo to peek through.


	2. The Meeting

Hanbin slumped on the table, his friends in front of him laughing at something he was barely paying attention to anymore. He was exhausted, work has been piling up recently, and he had no one to blame but himself.

Hanbin was a photographer, which was ironic, given that he stares at people’s chest for a living, but still finds the energy to stare at other’s chests to find that strange tattoo. He recently took a month’s break to focus on himself, and travel, thinking that maybe his soulmate was not in South Korea like he initially thought. He soon gave up though, realising the world was way too big for him to look for his soulmate like that.

He snaps back into reality as he realised that the chatter has stopped and his best friends, Yunhyeong and Junhoe were both staring at him. Junhoe was usually rather boisterous, talking about himself on days to end, and Yunhyeong was a good listener, responding at the right times and they both were always there for Hanbin, through the weird and crazy. Junhoe, since Hanbin has been back, has been talking nonstop about his co-worker, Jinan? Jinhwan? He had no idea but assumed the younger was just fooling around, as he always did when he set his sights on someone new.

“Are you okay?” Yunhyeong asked, concern painted in his eyes. Yunhyeong was a worrier, he always worried about the two younger, whether they were doing fine, whether they were eating, whether they were doing well.

Hanbin nodded and made up some feeble excuse about being tired. Both his best friends looked at him, curiously. He asked Junhoe about Jinhwan, he thinks that’s the right name, as the younger continued talking about his new coworker. He knew he could distract Junhoe, but looked away as he felt Yunhyeong’s eyes baring into his soul. He knew Yunhyeong knew something was wrong and he knew that Yunhyeong would ask if they should make eye contact, so he tried to avoid that as much as possible. 

As Junhoe began talking, sounding like a fanboy, his eyes started wandering around the café. Was Platte always so bright? Or did he just forget how Platte was supposed to look like? 

His mind wandered as his eyes landed on a man, about his own age, sitting at the corner of the café. He was evidently nervous, shaking his legs, while he scribbled something on an open notebook on the table. Hanbin thinks he might be waiting for someone, and the person was late. From the way his eyes glanced at his watch every five minutes and the door whenever the bell rang, Hanbin was sure that whoever this man was supposed to meet, was unfamiliar to the man and he was starting to get impatient. Hanbin enjoyed creating his stories for strangers he observed and he figured this man must be a struggling artist like him, probably from a different industry, maybe writing. The man wrote in illegible strokes, Hanbin could tell, without even seeing the paper. He was enjoying creating a narrative for the stranger, that is, until the stranger looked up, and their eyes met.

Hanbin felt his breath catch in his throat. The leather jacket draped over the stranger’s shoulder shook as he turned to look at the door, his eyes wandering a little before settling on Hanbin’s. Below where the leather jacket moved, he could see, clearly, part of a thorn tattoo peeking out from his shirt. The same one from his dreams. 

Hanbin couldn’t speak, couldn’t even figure out how to command himself to breathe. His eyes were drawn to the stranger in front of him. It couldn’t be. This was unreal. He literally travelled the world, put his life on hold for his soulmate to be in the exact same city he lived in. They both stared at each other for a long time, eyes unmoving, before the stranger turned back to his notebook and Hanbin blinked out of his reverie. 

Before his brain processed what happened, Hanbin was out of his seat and walking towards the stranger. He completely ignored his best friends behind him, calling him in low voices, trying not to make a scene but evidently flustered. 

He made a mental note to explain the situation to them before settling down into the seat opposite the stranger. He was lanky, seemingly uncomfortable with the outfit he was currently wearing, but Hanbin could tell that when he smiled, he would look really happy, with his tiny slit eyes and slight bunny teeth. He evaluated the man in front of him, the way his hair was fluffy and would definitely bounce if he walked, but didn’t fall into his eyes. He was tall and skinny, looking like a traditional man, minus the outfit.

Hanbin had no idea where his confidence came from as he reached his hand out, introducing himself. “Hello, I’m Kim Hanbin.” He smiled his brightest smile as he took a seat.

He seemed to have taken the stranger by surprise as he reached out his hand, shaking Hanbin’s. “Uh, hello. That seat is taken by the way.” The stranger said, and even though it seemed like the stranger was being rude, he said that with a smile, glancing at the door, not paying Hanbin any attention.


	3. You're... What?

Hanbin cocked his head to the side, wondering why the stranger was being so cold. From what his mother had told him, this stranger should have dreamt about Hanbin as much as he had dreamt of this stranger. Was he the problem then? Was he so atrocious in this stranger’s dream that he didn’t want to meet him? Was this stranger just uninterested in the idea of soulmates and him that he never paid any attention to the dreams?

“Uhm I think you might have mistaken my intentions,” Hanbin continued, the smile not faltering from his face. He studied the way this stranger held his pen and how the stranger never looked up despite him talking. He was listening though, Hanbin could tell from the way he slowed down his scribbling and looking at the book, there were a few drawings and a poem right in the middle. He was half right then, the stranger sitting in front of him was able to write, but he was able to draw as well. Hanbin was absorbed into his drawings, it was so lifelike, but so dark, unlike his bright exterior. What a curious guy, Hanbin thought to himself.

Before he could say anything more, the man looked up and assessed him. “I don’t like being assessed,” he said, voice bored, seemingly uninterested. He wanted to be alone, it was evident, but he couldn’t will the weird man sitting in front of him and that was a problem. A smile escaped his lips after his assessment, before he asked Hanbin, “so Kim Hanbin-ssi, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Hanbin watched as the stranger kept his things neatly in a pile, placing his coffee in front of him before he looked back up, expecting an answer. He didn’t seem interested in the answer, but instead it seemed as if he figured since he couldn’t will away the other, he should listen to what Hanbin had to say, at least that’s what Hanbin thought. 

“Well, I’m a photographer, and that’s a really nice tattoo, I was just attracted to it, haven’t seen a lot of people with tattoos like that, especially guys who looked like you.” Hanbin explained, giving a smirk. He could tell the man opposite him didn’t care for him but he had to admit, seeing the tattoo in real life, it was really hot as hell. 

As he talked about the tattoo, he could see the man subconsciously reach up to touch it, his finger brushing over it, before pulling up his shirt to cover it once again. “Uhh, thank you. I guess. It was just an idea I had and it looked good. I got it there because it didn’t match what people usually thought of me, but it had meaning, to both me and my brother.” He shrugged as he explained, seemingly taken aback.

Hanbin guessed that he never gets asked about his tattoo much, as he continued, bravery seemingly to have appeared out of nowhere. “Well, will you be alright with coming down to my studio sometime for me to take photographs of it? Free of charge, of course. I would even throw in a photography session.” Hanbin smiled. He thought about it, having a photograph of the tattoo would be a nice addition to the studio, and who knows, maybe his soulmate would fall in love with him in this lifetime too.

The stranger thought for a while, seemingly weighing his options, before deciding on one. As he was about to say something, the bell above the door rang again as his head turned to look. He seemed happier now, at peace, as Hanbin turned to see a woman, fairly pretty, walking towards their table. She was smiling, carrying a baby on her hips, the baby looking like a copy of the man sitting opposite him currently.

“Yeobo,” the man crooned, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the baby’s face and kissing it, making the baby laugh in joy. He seemed to have forgotten about Hanbin, who felt absolutely embarrassed, sitting in what he assumed was his wife’s seat. Hanbin felt like the chair was on fire, as he shifted uncomfortably, eyes fixated on the family in front of him exchanging pleasantries.

Hanbin was again at a loss of words. His soulmate was… married? He wondered if he was the only person who ever thought about finding his soulmate, what if he was a fool all along and his soulmate merely dreamt about him but was uninterested in doing anything romantic with him after all. What if at the end of the day, he was just a hopeless romantic pining for something that could never happen?

As he stood up, ready to ditch this idea, of getting to know his soulmate, the man turned towards him. “I’ll take your deal; you wouldn’t mind helping me with a family portrait, right? I wanted to rent a studio for Raon’s 1st birthday, but I guess this all worked out for the best.” He said, grinning, having grabbed the baby out of his wife’s arms and is now carrying him in his arms. Hanbin felt deflated, barely managing to let out a “yeah that’s fine with me” as the stranger grabbed a napkin and scribbled his name and number, passing it to Hanbin.

“Kim Jiun,” Hanbin read the name off the napkin, as he walked back to his friends, relaying the entire happenings to them, from the moment he walked away as if he was spell struck. While he was describing the happenings, Hanbin couldn’t help but to look over at the family, enjoying themselves. 

Sometimes in life, mistakes are made. Was wanting to be with his soulmate really that big of a mistake on his part? Hanbin mused, wondering if he was still interested in getting to know his soulmate, Kim Jiun.


	4. The Brother

Hanbin paced nervously in his studio, his assistant, Juwon, barely paying him any mind. He had briefed the latter about what was going on, and anyway Juwon had been the one keeping the studio afloat whilst Hanbin went on his search for the man in his dreams, leading him to know what to do even when his boss was preoccupied.

Juwon had been Hanbin’s assistant for the longest time, and often felt that if there was a couple most suited for each other in terms of practicality, it would be the both of them. He knew Hanbin way before the other had met both Junhoe and Yunhyeong in college. They were neighbours since they were kids and both had been close throughout their schooling, and stayed close even though they were in different colleges. Juwon was the opposite of Hanbin, practical, extroverted and often had to reject other girls because Hanbin was only looking for “the man of his dreams” but was too nice and shy to reject his fangirls.

Juwon knew about the strange man with the tattoo, but felt no need to meet him after Hanbin told him that he was already wedded. He felt that this was a phase that Hanbin needed to get past before he could decide to settle down and provide an offspring, contributing to society. He stared at Hanbin’s back and wondered how someone could have so much faith and hope in someone so impossible as soulmates.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a baby babbling as he saw a family of three enter the studio. Hanbin was nowhere to be seen as he saw the father, presumably Jiun look around and approach him, after confirming the absence of his boss. When Jiun reached out his hand to shake his, he could understand why Hanbin had found the other attractive, with his small eyes and bunny teeth.

While explaining the procedure and confirming that his family could join in the portrait, because why not? Hanbin had already promised the other a free $300 photo session, he saw the rest of Jiun’s family enter. There were only 3 extra people, a younger carbon copy of Jiun, holding the arms of an older lady, probably their mother and an older man trailing behind. The small family was standing around as Jiun introduced his parents and younger brother, Jiwon. Juwon looked around for Hanbin to no avail, deciding to leave them with an album to think of the kind of photos they wanted to take, going to search for the other.

Juwon then found him sitting in a small room at the back, seemingly about to combust. Hanbin was on the verge of tears as he bombarded Juwon with questions about Jiun, mostly centered around “what if he hates me? He’s my soulmate! He’s supposed to love me!” As Juwon tried to calm the younger, he heard the door open as a face peeked in asking if they were ready to begin. He saw the way Hanbin’s face shone with curiosity as he explained that Jiun has a younger brother, Jiwon and told Hanbin that he tried to peek at his chest and neck but there was an absence of the tattoo that Hanbin had described.

Hanbin’s face fell for a split second before the other gathered himself again, took in a deep breath and prepared to walk out of the room back into the studio.

As Hanbin prepared for the session, he could feel Jiwon staring at him. Trying his best to ignore the other, Hanbin mostly focused his questions and instructions to the family of three, trying to figure out the situation. As Jiun’s wife rambled on about their relationship and how the two had met, he realised that he could not come between the couple as Jiun paid attention to all of her stories, regardless of how boring it seemed to Hanbin. 

Nearing the end of the session, Hanbin had become more and more dejected. He tried to hide it as he smilingly sent the family off, Jiwon’s eyes lingering on him before he left. 

As Hanbin packed up, he still felt the ghost of Jiwon’s gaze on him. He looked around at his empty studio, having sent Juwon home earlier, before taking a seat to review on the events of the day. Reminiscing on the actions of Jiun, he realised that he could not ever come in between the family. As he thought about giving up, he shifted uncomfortably, the gaze of Jiwon still felt, even when the other was long gone.

Turning off the light in the studio, Hanbin began walking home, thinking of his life and what to do now having met his soulmate, who seemed to not be the right one for him.

How could this be? How could God be so unfair to him? 


	5. You again?

As Hanbin walked home, he felt his stomach grumble. Recalling the day’s events, he realised that the nerves and happenings had led to him not eating for the entire day. As such, he decided on convenience store food near the Han River. It was a place he usually found solitude and peace at and he enjoyed going there to unwind and sort out his thoughts, necessary especially for a day such as today.

Hanbin took a seat on the bench lining the river, taking out the cup noodles he just made at the convenience store nearby. Setting it on the chair to let it cook, he started to think about Jiun, his family and his strange brother. Jiun was a nice guy, but it was also evident that he loved his wife, and Hanbin was no homewrecker. He also saw how tiny Raon was very attached to his father, and would never do that to a baby, even if the father was his soulmate. Which led him to the memory of when he first met Jiun and how the other said that his brother had the same tattoo as him. However, when the brother was asked if he wanted to be photographed with Jiun, he blushed and politely declined. Although he had been on his phone the entire photoshoot, smiling at his phone, Hanbin kept feeling the lingering stare of his on his back. But every time he felt the nagging feeling and turned back to look, he seemed engrossed on his phone, not looking up at all.

Hanbin felt like he could possibly try to befriend the brother, he seemed around his age, and friendly, definitely a family guy. But admittedly, Hanbin was rather antisocial and would prefer to be alone, just him and his thoughts. Furthermore, the brother didn’t have the tattoo as Jiun said before, and there was really no point if there was no possibility of anything developing right? Hanbin has been content with Yunhyeong, Junhoe and Juwon for so many years, he really did not need more friends as of now. Thinking back to his friends, he remembered how all of them had persuaded him out of his quest to find his soulmate and felt that maybe he should just stop. After all, if Jiun was married, he should just settle down as well, maybe with Juwon, as the other had always hoped. He knew Juwon did not like him like that but understood that if there were any two people more practically suited, it would be both of them. Juwon matched Hanbin perfectly, being the complete opposite of him. Furthermore, Juwon would treat him right and give in to his every whim. And yet, the nagging voice of Jiun, saying that he got the tattoo with his brother was in his mind. Was it possible that Jiun had a separate brother he did not bring? But it was a family photo shoot, with his parents and younger brother all present, how could they have missed one family member? Or maybe the brother did have the tattoo, he was just shy and Hanbin and Juwon had missed it, creepily staring at his chest when they first met.

“Ugh” Hanbin grumbled, his thoughts seemingly getting more and more confused as he continued thinking of the what ifs and the different scenarios playing out. He couldn’t get the face of the brother out of his mind though, the way the other stared at him curiously when they first met. At that moment he wondered if that was his soulmate and if the other had dreamt of him and wanted to meet him as well, that’s why he looked at him like that. However, he did not say anything after looking at him like that and looked away after, going on his phone and smiling at whoever was on the other end. That, added onto the fact that Hanbin could not see the tattoo peeking out, made Hanbin disinterested in the brother completely, not paying him much attention after that, save the few moments he felt the stare on his back and turned back to look. 

Grabbing his cup noodles and frustratedly taking a bite, Hanbin decided to stop thinking about it. If it were bound to happen, it would have. He remembered how he always looked for the tattoo, even going out of Korea to look for it, just to find the owner at Platte, a place he frequented since his University days. He looked around, wondering what other people were doing at the river at 1am in the morning when he spotted a familiar person a few seats away. He observed quietly, how the other person was soft in talking to a girl in front of him, assumed to be his girlfriend.

The girl was talking angrily, gesturing wildly and it was evident that she was crying. The man tried to calm her down, looking around to see if anyone was looking. That was the moment where they locked eyes and he could feel the dark eyes of Kim Jiun’s younger brother staring down at him. They looked at each other for awhile and it felt like the world had stopped for Hanbin. He wanted to tear his eyes away, having been caught staring at the latter, but somehow his body would not follow what his brain is asking. His thoughts seemed to have stopped and at that moment all he could think about was how pretty the other looked under the moonlight. He was a distance away, and Hanbin couldn’t really tell what was going on in his mind, barely able to make out what expression he was making. All he knew was that ‘his face is so bright and beautiful under the moonlight’.

What snapped both boys out of their reverie was the girl screaming “Kim Jiwon, you are a monster”. 

They both turned to look at the girl at that moment, glaring at Hanbin and then turning to slap Jiwon. She stormed off, with one last look at Jiwon before Hanbin managed to look away and continue eating, pretending that he did not just witness the other breaking up with his girlfriend. 

Before he could process what happened, he felt someone take a seat next to him. He turned to look at the same eyes he was staring at and felt his face blush immediately. He could smell the alcohol off the other’s breath and braced himself for whatever was to come. They stared at each other for a while, not saying anything, and Hanbin could not will himself to look away. 

Jiwon was the first to break eye contact, moving past Hanbin to pick up the cup noodles left unattended next to him. He took a bite, still not saying anything. Hanbin racked his brain for something to say, at least to scold the other for taking his food. 

_Who does he think he is? ___

__And yet, nothing could come out, it was as if he was frozen, staring at the man in front just eating his cup noodles as if it’s his. Jiwon barely looked up, slurping the noodles before Hanbin found his voice again and lightly knocked the other on the head._ _

__“Didn’t your mother teach you not to take other people’s food?” Hanbin grumbled._ _

__Jiwon put out the bowl of cup noodles, still not saying anything and Hanbin looked in surprise at the other._ _

__“Ew no, don’t you know our saliva is filled with bacteria? How are you okay with sharing saliva like that?” He looked on as Jiwon merely shrugged and continued eating._ _

__Hanbin looked on, somehow the noodles seemed more appetising with the other eating it. As the time went on, he felt himself strangely grow hungrier and he resented the other for taking the food from him. He turned away, hoping to contain his hunger, before looking back at the other. But before he could say anything more, Jiwon once again placed the bowl of noodles in front of his face._ _

__He finally heard the raspy voice of the other as he said, slightly slurred, “are you sure you don’t want some?”_ _

__He turned to look at the other to see him smirking at him. He grumbled, making a noise that was barely audible and definitely not human, before grabbing the bowl of noodles from the other. He could feel the smirk of the other growing as he continued eating, trying to ignore the stare of the other._ _

__“So why did you approach my brother at Platte? Did the wedding ring not throw you off to flirting with him? Before you could deny anything, I saw you entirely focused on him. Even though the entire family could not tell, I saw it.” Jiwon said, looking interestedly at the other._ _

__Hanbin considered telling the other about the tattoo and his soulmate. He did not want to tell the other in case he was weirded out by him or felt like he was crazy. But then again, the other was drunk anyway and probably would not remember this at all. He wanted to know the story behind the tattoo and figured even in his drunk state, the man in front of him could tell him the answers he was seeking._ _

__Before he could figure out and decide what to do, the other stood up and left without saying a word. Hanbin was left staring at the back of the other, not knowing what to do with whatever just happened between them._ _

__He just saw Kim Jiwon break up with a girl, before coming over, taking a bite of his noodles, and then leaving into the night again. This Kim Jiwon was strange, quiet, and mysterious, not at all like his friendly, outgoing and open brother._ _

__Although he was intrigued by Jiwon, Hanbin admittedly could not get that sentence by the girl to him out of his mind. “Kim Jiwon, you are a monster.” The shrill voice of the girl rang in his head as he remembered the way she glared at the both of them and how disinterested Jiwon seemed when breaking up with her. How he was drunk and seemed insincere when breaking up, even going as far to only care about how the girl was embarrassing him._ _

__Hanbin looked at his watch and realised that it was 3 am and he had already sat at the same bench for the past 4 hours. He suddenly remembered how he turned off his phone when he arrived, wanted to get some peace and quiet, before recalling that he had forgotten to inform Yunhyeong that he was going to be out the entire night._ _

__“Shit shit shit” Hanbin muttered under his breath, thinking of how Yunhyeong would be extremely worried by now and how the other definitely stayed up to wait for him._ _

__He turned on his phone to see 12 missed calls from the other before he ran to the convenience store to get ice cream for the other. He bought two ice cream cones before running to the apartment he shared with Yunhyeong and Junhoe._ _

__As expected, he arrived home to Yunhyeong pacing the living room, Junhoe nowhere in sight. Yunhyeong turned around and he saw in the other’s face that he was unsure of whether to be relieved or scream at the other before Hanbin put out his hand, the bag of ice cream dangling._ _

__“I’m sorry I was late; I went to buy ice cream.” Hanbin said sheepishly, looking at Yunhyeong with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Yunhyeong sighed before taking the ice cream, both boys taking a seat on the sofa._ _

__Yunhyeong stole a look at Hanbin, eating his ice cream, waiting for the other to speak. Hanbin felt the other’s stare and mustered up courage before he started recounting today’s happenings. As he spoke of Jiun and Jiwon, he could see Yunhyeong show interest, although he did not say much. Both of them then finished the ice cream just as Hanbin finished the story, going to sleep after, the thought of Jiwon still in Hanbin’s head._ _

**Author's Note:**

> It was honestly just a random idea to distract me from writing other aus I had in my mind. I have a lot of strange works that people find to be too angsty or just outright weird ideas, so if you're interested, you can find me at @jiwonsbindaeyo on Twitter:) (Sorry for any mistakes hehe)
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/jiwonsbindaeyo If you have any questions, thoughts, comments!:)


End file.
